


Pizza

by favoredReign



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pizza, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favoredReign/pseuds/favoredReign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>::Percy Jackson eating pizza..::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza

"Percy, what are you doing?"

A muffled reply came from said demigod, his mouth still full.

"Try swallowing," Annabeth mutters, crossing her arms.

He swallows his bite of pizza. "I'm eating pizza, obviously. Do you want some?" He moves the box, offering it to her.

"You're.. Nevermind. Gimme," she grabs a piece, sitting next to him. "Good pizza. And it's blue- which isn't surprising."

"If it was surprising, I'd be worried you didn't know me as well as you appear to." He laughs at her, grabbing another piece.

"Shut up, seaweed brain." She reaches to grab her pizza to take a bite, but Percy takes it before she can.

"So I can't have any now?"

"Sure you can."

He holds the pizza out to Annabeth, offering her to take a bite.

Reluctantly, she leans forward to take that bite, but he subtly continues pulling it back. She's about to protest when he moves it aside, leaning forward and kissing her.

She leans back, rolling her eyes at him. "You are so cheesy, Percy Jackson."

"Only for you. Hey when can I start calling you 'Annabeth Jackson' exactly?"

With that, they both laugh and continue eating the pizza in a happy silence.

~END~


End file.
